This invention relates to apparatus for spirally slicing a cut of meat such as a ham or the like. While the invention will be described with reference to the spiral slicing of ham it should be understood that it is equally applicable to the spiral slicing of other cuts of meat with or without an internal bone.
In the food industry there is a large demand for precooked sliced ham. Such a product is desirable for serving guests at social gatherings of all types. A precooked, presliced ham may be served hot or cold and may be readily enjoyed by guests since it requires no slicing or other preparation.
Spiral slicing of ham has been known to the art for some time. The patents to Hoenselaar, U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,328, and Chesley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,436, disclose apparatus for spiral slicing of ham employing a reciprocating knife structure. In Hoenselaar, U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,328, the reciprocating knife is maintained in an essentially horizontal plane while the rotating ham is mounted on a carriage which is adapted to move in a generally upward direction. In Chesley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,436, the rotating ham is maintained in an essentially fixed plane whereas the reciprocating knife is mounted on a carriage which is adapted to move upwardly by means of a vertical worm.
There are a number of shortcomings in the prior art structures described above to which applicant has directed his attention in the design of the meat slicer of this invention.
One shortcoming in the prior art systems described above is the reciprocating knife which, in many cases, does not produce a clean, even cut in the meat, particularly in the area of the meat adjacent the ends thereof.
Another shortcoming of the prior art structures described above is the fact that hams of various sizes cannot be readily accommodated without operator attendance.
Applicant's invention overcomes many of the shortcomings of prior art machines including those referenced above.